


The greatest performance of Pupa Pan ever

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros just wanted to put on a play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest performance of Pupa Pan ever

**Author's Note:**

> I really SUCK at writing Tavros. I realise this now. I'm sorry at the bad quality of him in this.

The lights on the meteor dimmed and the spot lights turned on the red curtain. Tavros had known exactly what to do when they had found the old theatre. Unfortunately only Gamzee had wanted to join in with putting the show on. Terezi had managed to get everyone to watch but that was about it. Gamzee smiled back at Tavros and gave him a thumbs up before clearing his throat.  
“AlL tHiS hAs MoThErFuCkInG hApPeNeD bEfOrE bRo, AnD iT wIlL aLl MoThErFuCkInG hApPeN aGaIn, BuT tHiS tImE iT hApPeNeD iN tRoLl LoNdOn. It HaPpEnEd In A qUiEt MoThErFuCkInG sTrEeT iN tRoLl BlOoMsBuRy. ThAt CoRnEr HoUsE oVeR tHeRe Is ThE hOmE oF tHe DaRlInG fAmIlY aNd PuPa PaN cHoSe ThIs MiRaCuLoUs HoUsE bEcAuSe ThErE wErE pEoPlE hErE wHo BeLiEvEd In HiM. ThErE wAs MrS. dArLiNg.”  
The curtains pulled back to reveal a rather sloppily painted cardboard set that was probably supposed to look like a hive interior. Gamzee then ran clumsily onto the stage wearing a bad wig. His normal hair was still quiet visible underneath and sticking through it at odd places and apart from the top hat in one hand and the script in the other he was otherwise uncostumed. He made no effort to hide the fact he was reading directly from the script and launched into the first line. “GeOrGe, BrO, dO hUrRy. We MuStN’t Be LaTe FoR tHe PaRtY, yOu KnOw.”   
When that line was done he held the script up to cover his face so he could give another line as the narrator “MrS, dArLiNg BeLiEvEd ThAt PuPa PaN wAs ThE sPiRiT oF mIrAcLeS bUt Mr. DaRlInG…”  
Now the clown troll jogged to the other side of the stage pulling his wig off as he went. Replacing it with the top hat he looked back down at the script for the next line. “BrO, uNlEsS i FiNd My CuFf LiNkS wE dOn’T gO tO tHe PaRtY. aNd If We DoN’t Go To ThE pArTy I cAn NeVeR sHoW mY fAcE iN tHe MoThErFuCkInG oFfIcE aGaIn. AnD iF i CaN nEvEr ShOw---“  
This went on for a long while. With each successive character a new piece of headgear appeared from somewhere and was added to the growing pile in Gamzee’s arms. It went relatively smoothly until any two characters had to physically interact at which point he became a swirling mass of movement and hat changing.  
Soon enough though it was time for Tavros to enter. He creaked onto stage in his four wheeled device. They were using a torch to represent Tink that he had in his lap and when he reached his mark he picked it up and shone it around the set tentatively. “uHHH OVER THERE TINK,,, i THINK,,, ERM MAYBE,” Gamzee got up out of the prop coon and lept onto Tavros’ lap. “oHH,,, ER,,, gAMZEE YOU ARE SKIPPING SCENES i THINK,” This was not how the story went. But Tavros didn’t really mind having Gamzee so close but he was worried the audience might get upset.  
Gamzee ripped the script in half “WhAt MoThErFuCkInG sCeNeS bRo?”  
“uHHHHHHHHHHH.”  
Gamzee leaned into kiss Tavros and reached down to wheel them both off the stage and out of view of everyone else

From the audience Terezi leaned over to her neighbour and nudged him with her elbow. “NUBB13 4R3 YOU CRY1NG?”  
Karkat punched her on the arm and whipped at his eyes with his sleeve “ITS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL.”


End file.
